


Kiss Me to Sleep

by unrobotic



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrobotic/pseuds/unrobotic
Summary: Ilhoon had been a little brat all day because he's sick. Hyunsik, unaware of his feelings for Ilhoon, just wanted him to take the medicine. When Hyunsik knew that Ilhoon didn't take the medicine he prepared for him, what will he do?





	

Today was another usual promotion day for BTOB, as they were having their comeback stage two weeks ago. It was already the second week of the promotion and it began to consume their energy in the best way possible. Besides, they already have packed schedules of other tiring promotions; the almost-every day- fansigns, variety shows filming, interviews, award shows, Dream Concert, Japan Concerts and other overseas activities, not to mention the youngest Sungjae busy schedule with _Goblin_. They did feel glad to be back on stage, but somehow they wished to have more sleep.

 

On top of that, the weather was starting to get really cold. The winter was slowly approaching. Lack of sleep and the cold, cold autumn air were the best combination to worn them out. However, this was the album they prepared for six months. It was the result of their hard works, the sleepless nights and the frustrating, endless evaluation from the company’s production team. They composed most of the songs by themselves, working on the lyrics, choreography and all behind the scenes stuffs.

 

Seoul tonight was especially cold. It was raining all day and the worst thing about today was they had to perform under the heavy rain. Ilhoon, who had been feeling unwell since this morning can’t help but thought about resting. All he wanted to do was go back to their warm dorm and sleep. He hated taking medicine - _oh how he hates it_ \- he didn’t need it, he just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, after the performance ended, they had to go to another fansign, did the recording for their promotion video of the upcoming fan meeting in Japan, and went to have their super late dinner.

 

It was already passed midnight when they ate at the usual Japanese restaurant. He felt the other members were eating slower than they usually did. He knew his members the best and they did not usually eat in this ungodly slow, snail like speed. He thought maybe it was just because his cold and anger taking control of his already messed mind. Either way, it frustrated him.

 

“Yah, eat faster. Let’s go home quickly,” he yelled in frustration. The other six, along with their three managers, stopped eating and looked at him almost in synced motions, except for Changsub, who dropped his food to his t-shirt, being clumsy like his usual self. However, they ignored Ilhoon’s frustration and continued eating. Ilhoon tapped his fingers on the table, being really impatient and sick of the head hammering cold he had. Hyunsik who sat in his usual - next to Ilhoon - seat, stopped his hand from being so busy.

 

“Stop it, Ilhoon-ah. I know you’ve been feeling sick since last night, but let the _Hyungs_ and Sungjae have their peaceful dinner, won’t you? It’s been quite a hectic day for us, just wait for a little longer...” Hyunsik threw him a firm - but soft at the same time - glare and said the words in a very, very low voice. At Hyunsik words, Ilhoon stopped tapping his fingers. Well, almost everyone knows that Hyunsik is his favorite hyung, and to be honest the only older member that can control him. Ilhoon has this rather difficult-to-control behavior and he only listens to Hyunsik. Besides, the older man is Ilhoon’s very own roommate.

 

“And finish your food,” Hyunsik added before taking another Salmon sushi from his plate.

 

“Eung” was Ilhoon single answer and Hyunsik knew the younger won’t ever touch the rest of the food in his plate in front of him.

 

\----

 

By the time they finished eating, the temperature dropped to 1℃, but for Ilhoon it felt more like -4℃ because the wind blew so strong; strong enough to make him wore three layers of clothes under his jacket. Again, he felt annoyed for no reason. Also, the fact that Changsub took a slow pace to their car -- and did not close the car’s door as soon as he entered the car -- made it to his already long annoyance list. They were freezing from the cold yet all that third oldest hyung did was act nonchalantly as always.

 

“It’s cold, hyung, hurry come in and shut the fucking door!” Ilhoon who was sitting beside the driver seat shouted angrily to Changsub. The latter only gave him a sleepy and expressionless look.

 

“Chill, Ilhoon-ah, why are you being so grumpy all day?” Changsub said as he shut the door closed. Sungjae, aware of Ilhoon’s anger, playfully slapped the back of Changsub’s head.

 

“It’s cold, hyung, obviously. Ilhoon hyung is tired, we are all tired. Thanks for being so slow,” he said as he fastened his seat belt. Slapped by a kid who is four years younger than him hurt his pride and he began to throw a fit to Sungjae. Soon, the back seats become quite catastrophic as Sungjae also launched pinches and kicks to the every visible parts of Changsub’s body. Hyunsik and Peniel who were also seated at the back silently enjoyed the cats and dogs fight between the notoriously crazy couple of the group. Eunkwang and Minhyuk were in the other car, so they missed the oh-so-interesting free ‘wrestling’ show.

 

“Aish SHUT UP ALREADY,” Ilhoon who had been trying so hard to get a sleep had had enough of the childish fight and finally exploded. Surprised by it, Sungjae and Changsub stopped the fight and with the last, final pinch to Changsub’s cheek, Sungjae murmured “This hyung is really hopeless.”

 

Hyunsik took a glance to the annoyed boy who always sat at the front seat of the car. He knew that all day Ilhoon’s been acting like a spoiled little rascal because his cold tortured him. Being his roommate, he knew that last night Ilhoon found it troublesome to sleep. Hyunsik himself could not get a sleep because he was watching Ilhoon in his uncomfortable, agonizing sleep. When the morning came, he insisted Ilhoon to take the medicine. Ilhoon’s responded lazily with short “Eungg” but indeed, Hyunsik knew he would never ever took it, let alone touched it. He knew Ilhoon for almost ten years now and his short “Eung” means “even if i die, i will not do that.”

 

At the front, unconscious of Hyunsik’s concerned look, Ilhoon tried his best to close his eyes. They were getting hotter and hotter and started to get teary. He pulled out something that looked like a handkerchief from his backpack and silently wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated being sick. He hated to feel weak. So this morning he had to convince Hyunsik not to tell other members and their managers that he was having a cold. He didn't want to feel weak and making the members pitied him.

 

****

 

The long ride had finally ended as the car stopped in front of the tall building of their dorm. Ilhoon managed to get some sleep at the end even though his burning eyes were quite huge distraction. As he jumped out of the car, he realized that Hyunsik was waiting for him, standing in front of the car’s door with hands inside the pockets of his jacket. As soon as he saw Ilhoon, he smiled warmly. The same smile that always made Ilhoon’s heart beats a little faster.

 

He hated to admit it but in front of Hyunsik, he can’t help but being all clingy. Hyunsik is so reliable he hates it. He hates to look weak, he hates to be a dependent person, but with Hyunsik, he is not worried at all. He cannot hide anything to him as the older will always know. When Ilhoon’s mood swings, he let him be. He didn't ask what's wrong or what happened and annoyed Ilhoon with unnecessary questions. But, at the end of the day, he would silently give Ilhoon a cup of his favorite coffee as he said nothing but “You did great today” and a pat on his head. The gentle way Hyunsik cared for him has softened his heart. He can’t help but open up to Hyunsik. He told Hyunsik everything he almost had no secret to hide, except the somehow irregular and faster beat of his heart every time he’s near Hyunsik.

 

He was glad when they moved to the new dorm, he got Hyunsik as his roommate. Because the other members won't care for him the way Hyunsik does.

 

“Your head’s still acting up, isn’t it? Let’s go, it’s cold,” Hyunsik patted Ilhoon’s head and locked their fingers together, leading their way to the dorm. The younger slightly nodded as he filled up the empty spaces between Hyunsik's fingers with his.

 

“Do you want something to eat? You didn’t eat much tonight,” Hyunsik said as they entered the building.

 

“No. Just sleep,” Ilhoon responded shortly. He did nothing but hold Hyunsik’s hand tightly. Yes, his damn head was still acting up and all he wanted to do was sleep. But at that very moment, Hyunsik’s warm hold was enough to calm his mind. He could forget his pain for awhile.

 

****

 

Ilhoon woke up from his slumber and noticing he was still wearing the same clothes from before. Fortunately, before they headed to the dorm, he had already cleaned his make-up and washed up. He sat up and a throbbing headache was slowly developing beneath his temple. He winced, brows furrowed tight with pain. He remembered he wanted to take a quick hot shower but he fell asleep because Sungjae took quite a long time in the bathroom.

 

He turned on the lamp on the table beside his bed. A glass of water and two different kinds of medicine came into his vision. He pulled the paper under the glass, noticing the writer right away from the neat handwriting he saw everyday.

 

_“If you wake up, please take the meds. I'll be back soon.”_

 

As he finished reading it, he turned his head only to be welcomed by the empty bed beside him. Hyunsik was not here. Ilhoon knew exactly where the older went though. The next day they would have a variety show filming and he knew Hyunsik wanted everything to be perfect, that's why instead of sleeping he went to their studio to prepare.

 

There were many reasons why Ilhoon and Hyunsik are roommates. Their sleeping cycle is the same, they always sleep pass midnight, after the completion of some new songs or just random creation of songs. Their routines are also similar, as the composers and main lyricists of the group, they spent most of their times in the studio three buildings away from their dorm. They also have same interest in fashion, trends, and many other things . Their managers saw this and made them into one bedroom. Well, birds of a feather flock together.

 

Ilhoon, being a perfectionist, went up from his bed and searched for the script for tomorrow’s filming. It’s a variety show but still, he should read all the guidelines given from the staff, or else he could be clueless of what to do tomorrow since the filming will begin in early morning. An idea flashed through his mind. He wanted to make a short and fresh song to promote their group tomorrow. He grabbed his jacket and rushed to the studio. His desire was strong enough to defeat the cold and his soon to be exploded head. He knew Hyunsik will be in the studio so he didn’t hesitate to go.

 

*****

 

Ilhoon was right when he opened the studio’s door, he was welcomed by the sight of Hyunsik with guitar on his lap and musical sheet on the other hand. Surprised by the sound of door clicking, Hyunsik looked up and what he saw surprised him more. Ilhoon was standing at the entrance, wearing thick jackets, blue checkered knitted scarf and his usual Supreme snapback. He gave Hyunsik a faint smile as he said “Hi, hyung.”

 

“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to sleep right now, Ilhoon-ah? You need rest,” Hyunsik stood up from his chair, abandoning his guitar and the incomplete piece of musical works, grabbed Ilhoon hand and pulling him towards the door. But Ilhoon did not move an inch. Even though Hyunsik pulled him hard enough he still have strength left to resist, surprisingly.

 

“Don’t be a fool, Jung Ilhoon. Let’s go,” once again he pulled Ilhoon hand. A bit too hard, because the younger man winced when Hyunsik pulled him. Realizing Ilhoon’s pained expression, Hyunsik loosened his grip and Ilhoon took the chance to freed his hand from Hyunsik’s hold. His head suddenly felt heavy so he went to the nearest chair and sat.

 

“I want to practice for tomorrow, you know how the show works, Hyung,” Ilhoon said as he supported his head with one of his hand and massaged his temple to reduce the pain. Yes, Hyunsik knew it. It was his main reason to be here in the first place. The show they’re going to attend was always began with the hosts asking for the guest's special ability and voted for the best guest. The fresher your performance is, the more you gain the vote and interest from the MCs. He wanted everything to be perfect tomorrow. Preparing some new short songs wasn’t that hard for him. He already told Eunkwang before he left to the studio, - that he was going to make a new song, and tomorrow they will pretend to make it on the filming set. Well, yeah, sometimes that how the variety world works. He could tell the song tomorrow morning for the member to practice on the way to the set.

 

“I want to compose a new song too, just like what you do right now,” Ilhoon continued his explanation. In the end, yes, they both have same traits. Same way of thinking, same determination especially when it comes about music, and same stubbornness. That’s why they both get along well. Hyunsik let out a heavy sigh. He knew the younger was not even strong enough to read the musical sheets yet he insisted on making one. He sometimes wonder who gave Ilhoon this kind of stubbornness. His mom, maybe. No matter how stubborn Ilhoon is, Hyunsik will always be the same as him. They have this same-level-stubbornness. So, Hyunsik, once again, demanded Ilhoon to go back, despite his desperation to make a song.

 

“No, get back to the dorm, and sleep. Now!” Hyunsik reached out to grab Ilhoon’s hand but the latter still gave same, defensive act of resistance. He sighed. Dealing with stone-Ilhoon was really not easy.

 

“You have to worry about yourself first, Ilhoonie, if you don’t get a rest now, tomorrow your cold will only worsen. Manager hyung won’t let you join the filming,” he's swinging Ilhoon's hands in up and down motions, trying to get the attention from the living stone in front of him. Yet, he kept his silence.

 

“If you don’t go now, tomorrow I’m gonna lock you up in the bedroom,” Hyunsik said, desperately. Ilhoon couldn’t help but smiling at Hyunsik’s childish threat. He forgot that Hyunsik also had this cute side of him but it’s quite surprising that he acted cute at unexpected times, mostly.

 

Hearing Hyunsik’s threats, Ilhoon still did not move an inch. He knew Hyunsik wouldn't do that. Instead he gave Hyunsik "Okay, keep trying, hyung" look. And yeah, it did stop Hyunsik for convincing him. Hyunsik gave up and sat on the chair across from Ilhoon but he did not stop keeping an eye to the younger. He was ready to prevent Ilhoon from doing anything silly, like grabbing the guitar. Ilhoon could barely stand up for a minute, how could he want to play the guitar?

 

Hyunsik wondered how Ilhoon managed to safely arrived at the studio. He felt relieved nonetheless. He was glad Ilhoon made it, the other scenario scared him, the thought of Ilhoon fainted in the middle of the walk and no one found him. He could die just from the cold alone. It’s freaking -4℃ out there. He pushed away that thought and took a sip of the canned coffee he got from the 24 hour store near their dorm. For around ten minutes, they both did nothing but looking at each other. Hyunsik with his somewhat angry gaze, and Ilhoon with a pout, and teary eyes, because damn, his eyes still felt hot.

 

“Give me that,” Ilhoon finally broke the terrible silence between them. Hyunsik gave him questioning look and stay seated on his armchair.

 

“Give me the coffee, hyung...., the coffee....” he signaled the coffee in Hyunsik’s hand with his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! You shouldn’t drink coffee after taking the medicine,” Hyunsik gave him an even stranger look than before, as if he did not believe that Ilhoon, the smartest and most knowledgeable member in their group didn’t know that caffeine and drugs are dangerous combination.

 

“I didn’t though....” Ilhoon spurted out the truth, which later he regretted. By Ilhoon's honest confession, Hyunsik frowned and gave him unbelievable and scary look that sent shiver down to Ihoon’s spine.

 

“You didn’t take the medicine I TOLD you to DRINK?” Hyunsik shot him furious gaze. From his voice, Ilhoon was sure the older man in front of him was really mad.

 

“I... I didn’t....I’m sorry... it’s just.... I hate it, hyung, I thought you knew it... ” Ilhoon averted his eyes from Hyunsik’s gaze.

 

“Look who’s talking here, are you five year old baby, Jung Ilhoon? I thought you already 23 this year,” Hyunsik put down his coffee on the table and gave Ilhoon sharp look. Ilhoon did nothing but played with the end of his muffler. He tried to answer Hyunsik’s words but his excuse was caught up in his throat. Another stillness formed between them. It was the worst ten minutes Ilhoon had with Hyunsik.

 

Ilhoon sat still in his chair and tried his best to avoid Hyunsik’s burning and angry gazed. He could take it if Hyunsik yelled or whined or just lectured him from what he did wrong, but he couldn’t stand angry, silent, Hyunsik. It held one meaning; the older man was really furious. It was all too unbearable for him. He finally thought that it’s best for him to go back to the dorm.

 

“O... okay hyung... I....I’ll.... I’ll go back to the dorm now,” He stole a quick glance at Hyunsik, the man was gulping the last drops of his canned coffee, still with his angry gaze at Ilhoon. Angry Hyunsik is the one he scared the most. For him, Hyunsik is flawless, he only dislike one thing, Hyunsik is scary when things did not go as he expected to be. And Ilhoon did not follow his order was one of them.

 

Ilhoon slowly stood up yet could not help but trembling of the sudden blood rush from his head to another part of his body -- he felt dizzy, and as long as he can remember, the next thing happened in a flash; Hyunsik pulled him to his embrace. His face freed from anger that was there before. Pure horror was all Hyunsik wore on his face, as he supported Ilhoon's weak body in his arms.

 

“Yah! Are you...” before Hyunsik finished his words, Ilhoon tapped Hyunsik's chest softly, as if he's trying to tell Hyunsik he's okay.

 

“I’m all right, hyung, I’m all right,” the younger plastered a smile on his pale face. The smile that made Hyunsik realized, after all these years together, he really cares for Ilhoon. Very much. Hyunsik fell silent, he only looked at Ilhoon's face. Ilhoon looked up to him and chuckled.

 

“Hyung, you must see your face. It looks like you’ve seen ghost. Am I that scary?” he laughed but his head throbbed so hard. He had to hold Hyunsik’s arms, squeezed it hard to bear the pain he felt beneath his forehead. Hyunsik’s look softened, he brought Ilhoon to his embrace. Hyunsik's actions surprised Ilhoon. He could feel sudden heat rising on his cheeks.

 

“God, Jung Ilhoon, what should I do with you? Really......” he hugged Ilhoon in his arms and gently caressed his back, forming a circle on it.

 

“Can you stop making me worried?” He cupped Ilhoon’s face and pressed their foreheads together. At that very moment, it felt like all the sounds in the room muffled in time. Everything moved and sounded slower. Ilhoon could hear the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of his own heart racing in his chest. His cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet. His pale face turned as red as a rose. He didn't know whether it's his fever or being this close to Hyunsik that made him felt like he's burning inside.

 

And then, without warning, Hyunsik leaned in to close the distance between them with a soft, gentle kiss. He pressed his lips to Ilhoon’s. It happened so fast Ilhoon almost didn’t remember anything. Their lips touched in such a innocent way. And ... It wasn’t fake kisses like they usually did in their past performances. Oh, that good old days where he always had to hide his big grins after the 'Lover Boy' performances ended. He just wanted to be close to Hyunsik. All he had wanted all this time was this. This kiss.

 

As they kissed, he could feel Hyunsik soft touch at his back, and to be honest, he went crazy at every single touch Hyunsik gave him. The pat, the grip, the kiss. He closed his eyes, savored every moment. Suddenly his nose was so sensitive to the smells surround them. The smell of lemon soap that Hyunsik always use, the comforting smell of Hyunsik’s clothes, the flowery smell of the air freshener, the pleasant smell of Hyunsik’ breath; he could identify all of the blending aromas.

 

He could live in this moment forever, surrounded by the things he loves the most, the musical instruments, recording room, his first electric guitar given by the members on his 21st birthday, action figures of his favorite heroes, stacks of musical sheets where he wrote the lyrics for their songs, and most importantly, Im Hyunsik. His favorite hyung. The man that embraced him in the most delicate way, made him forgot about himself. He wished he could stop the time right now.

 

Hyunsik parted his lips from Ilhoon’s to catch a breath. And to be honest, he hated it, so did Ilhoon. He yanked at the loss of warmness in his mouth. As much as he hated it, he knew he should breath so he inhaled big amount of air to his lungs. If only one could live by being kissed instead of breathing air, he would choose to live with Hyunsik's kisses. Hyunsik pressed their foreheads together. He was panting and now smiled at Ilhoon. He carressed Ilhoon cheek. The boy whose face was all red. He looked at Hyunsik lips like it was the thing he want the most at that moment. Honestly, yes, it was.

 

“What’s with that look,” Hyunsik let out a chuckle. Ilhoon staring at his lips was the cutest Ilhoon he ever saw. The said boy just smiled shyly. He barely survived standing up, he didn’t have enough energy to even answer Hyunsik’s question. He just wanted to sleep. Or to be kissed by the very man in front of him.

 

Hyunsik seemed to be understand of Ilhoon's needs as he, again, savored the sweetness in Ilhoon's mouth by kissing it. At first, it was only sweet kisses like before, but when Ilhoon let out a soft moan, Hyunsik couldn't help but deepening the kiss.

 

“Jung Ilhoon, I don’t think I could stop,” Hyunsik said in his deep, raspy voice.

 

“Then don’t, hyung...” Ilhoon said. Eyes black from burning desire that can only be fulfilled by Hyunsik. Hyunsik smiled before once again closes the distance between his lips and Ilhoon’s. The chaste kisses before slowly turned into hot, intense kisses. Hyunsik's tongue found its way to every crevice of Ilhoon's mouth.

 

Ilhoon’s cheeks were getting red, from his fever and from the way Hyunsik kissed him, strong and wild, yet he still could sense the careful way Hyunsik supported his weak limbs. Among all the nice fragrance he sensed from Hyunsik, the smell of coffee in Hyunsik’s mouth was the most noticeable.

 

“You... smell like... c...co...coffee, hyung,” Ilhoon said when Hyunsik stopped kissing him to another catching-some-damn-air session in between their hot kisses.

 

“Hmm... you like it, huh?” Hyunsik looked straight into Ilhoon eyes and gave him one of the most affectionate, generous smile he ever made. Ilhoon felt like he could melt into that smile any time.

 

Hyunsik pressed their foreheads together and caressed Ilhoon’s rosy cheek. He could feel the other man high temperature as his fever was getting worse and Hyunsik disliked it. He ruffled Ilhoon hair gently before giving the weak boy a kiss in between his eyes. He looked softly into Ilhoon eyes and finally said “Don’t you worry about tomorrow. You have me, you got everyone at your back. Everything will be okay. Trust me.” Again, he kissed Ilhoon's temple, heart wrenching when his lips touched Ilhoon's burning skin. He just wanted Ilhoon to always be safe and sound.

 

Ilhoon can detect the real worry in Hyunsik’s soft voice, it warmed his heart. The fact that Hyunsik kissed him was already surprising and now he witnessed the care Hyunsik had for him. He felt overjoyed and with his last strength, he gave Hyunsik kisses on the tip of his nose.

 

It took Hyunsik’s by surprised that Ilhoon cupped his face with his trembling hands and showered him with clumsy pecks on his face. He couldn’t help but laugh at those cute actions. As Ilhoon finished pecking his lips, Hyunsik turned them into another session of hot kisses. He loved how Ilhoon whimpered every time he had to stop. God, he just loves Ilhoon, everything about him.

 

Despite of how much Ilhoon loved Hyunsik’s kisses, he was slowly running out of breath and he loathed his headache for taking over his consciousness. If Hyunsik didn't hold him so tight he would have been collapsed minutes ago. Those strong arms securing his waist and those kisses had been keeping him awake. Yet, he could not fight his eyes that felt so heavy. His knees gave up and he was literally being held by Hyunsik's strong arms on his waist to stand up.

 

“I love the idea of kissing you till morning come but you need to sleep now, Ilhoon-ah,” Hyunsik stroked Ilhoon's bangs, removing it from his temple so he could kiss it. His hand traced Ilhoon's jawline, appreciating the beauty of his face. Ilhoon pouted and shaked his head.

 

“I want you to kiss me to sleep, hyung,” he playfully whispered in Hyunsik's ear as he wrapped his arms around Hyunsik's neck so naturally. He entwined his fingers with Hyunsik soft, blonde hair at the back of his neck. He smiled when once again, Hyunsik lips touched him. Softly.

 

Even when his visions become blurry, he could see Hyunsik warm eyes, soothing him, calming the storm inside of him. He’s still not sure what will happen between them after this night. Did they become lovers? Or not? Whatever it would be, at that moment, he's happy. He never felt so much happiness like how he felt that night.

 

He didn’t need the help of the medicine to sleep tonight and he didn’t have to worry about the filming tomorrow, as he had Hyunsik and other members behind his back. His head slowly felt heavy. He rested his head on Hyunsik right shoulder, feeling the older man’s hand caressing his head. He can hear Hyunsik fading voice whispered something that sounded like “Sleep well, Ilhoonie.”

 

The last thing he could remember was Hyunsik's smile, and the warm lips on his lips.

 

After that, he only saw black and passed out to a peaceful sleep, forgetting everything.

 

All he could remember was the aftertaste of coffee in Hyunsik’s mouth. The soothing smell and the gentle, bittersweet taste.

 

He couldn’t help but loving it.

 

From now on, coffee won’t ever feel the same again.

 

At least for him.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing fic in English and it's not my first language, so.... if you spot mistakes here and there, I'M SORRY!!
> 
> I don't think this fic is great, but.. at least i tried, lol.
> 
> I wrote it from the first week of their New Men comeback, but only posted it here now, so.. pardon the time setting in the story.
> 
> I don't know what to say, please enjoy the story! >.


End file.
